dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Asparce, the Elite Ravager
Asparce, The Elite Ravager is a Plasma Ravager that (strangely) comes from Scaldron. He is a fast attacker and can easily dodge most projectile attacks. Weapons The Wild Claws are his default Weapons Base Stats Lore From the first Mutation War, Asparce was actually on the Corruptor's side during that time. He was a merciless warrior whose purpose was to infiltrate Crogenitor Defense systems to disable them. He was then caught around the time he realized that Xylan was slain. Placed in a genetic jail and stripped of powers thanks to a plasmagenesis-sapping cage, he was one of the last Darkspore from the first Mutation War by the time The Corruptor was resurrected. Loyal to the end, he knew he would be executed now that his genetic sequence was archived. However, HELIX had other plans with Asparce. Instead of seeing him vaporized into atoms, HELIX believed Asparce can change his corrupted ways. Without having the Crogenitors know what she was going to do, HELIX had Asparce sent to a remote Crogenitor station to have his E-DNA stabilized. She did not want the Crogenitors to know about this sudden change of heart to a specific Darkspore entity. '' ''It did not take long, but Asparce's stabilization was a success. Now on the side of good, Asparce was amazed. He finally got another chance he never knew he deserved. Thanking HELIX, he packed his things and was ready to go home. But unfortunately, home would have to wait. A new generation of Darkspore have appeareared in the galaxy, and Asparce had no idea about what they are. Feeling replaced for some reason, he took out his rage on the new mutations. Appearance Asparce is quite reptile-like in appearance. Armor Parts cover his entire body. His weapon is on his Right Arm. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Asparce Alpha. Basic Attack: Wild Strike Range: 4 meters Cooldown: 0.3 seconds Cast Type: Instant Asparce strikes with his claw, slashing the enemy. Unique Ability: Pain Transfer Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 18 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (2 seconds) Power Cost: 20 Asparce concentrates his energy and endures damage for 2 seconds, dealing damage equal to the amount he took at the end of the channel. Squad Ability: Rabid Surge Range: Self Cooldown: 32 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 29 The user goes into a psychotic rampage, using his Basic randomy at any enemy in his path. Being almost impossible to calm down, the user is immune to debuffs and takes 50% less damage during the duration of the ability. The rampage lasts 20 seconds. Modifiers *'Asparce's Rabid Surge: User may also randomly use his Unique and Variant Abilities. (Marceline's Affix)' *'Asparce's Rabis Surge: User become immune to damage during the rampage, but rampage lasts only 10 seconds. (Nepter's Affix)' Passive Ability: Feral Rampage Every time Asparce takes a Critical Hit, he gains 1 Crit Token. The Crit Token allows Asparce to deal one Guaranteed Critical attack. The amount of Crit Tokens he can accumulate has no limit. Overdrive Every time Asparce is damaged, he gains 3 Crit Tokens. ''Hidden Passive'' Upon damaging a Mutation Agent with a melee attack, Asparce will kill it instantly and gain one of the Elite Affixes that Darkspore could have been granted with. He might also be granted an Aura Affix. He can have up to 4 different affixes, and gaining a fifth affix removes the oldest affix, and its corresponding Aura as well if it is present. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Viral Madness Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 25 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 26 Asparce fires an infectious hallucinogen that causes enemies to attack randomly at random directions. Affected enemies can damage other enemies, and the debuff spreads to any enemy hit by an infected enemy. Beta - Insanity Injection Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 22 Asparce fires a piercing shot that causes the target to lose its sanity, causing it to instantly become cowardly and flee helplessly. A critical hit will snap the enemy out of the hallucination. Gamma - Torture Pit Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 25 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 25 Asparce creates a 10-meter wide pit that causes enemies in it to remain trapped in it, constantly being tortured and terrified of any hero that enters the pit. The pit remains for 20 seconds. Delta - Paralyzing Pulse Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 15 Asparce roars, creating a paralyzing wave around him that stuns enemies for 5 seconds. Gallery CRE_Asparce, The Elite Ravager-0ee54132_ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE_Asparce, The Elite Ravager-0ee54131_ful.png|Beta Vriant CRE_Asparce, The Elite Ravager-0ee54133_ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE_Asparce, The Elite Ravager-0ee54135_ful.png|Delta Variant Trivia *His head is made of the Handtennae and a type of Cell Filter Mouth. *Asparce is the only Hero who used to be a Darkspore Mutant. Category:Heroes Category:End Heroes Category:Scaldron Category:Plasma Category:Ravagers Category:Darkspore